


pull of a trigger

by timelockedparadox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT6, basically everyone in the crew loves each other, it's a big clusterfuck, ray is nonbinary, story is less dramatic than title i assure you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedparadox/pseuds/timelockedparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this infamous operative that always works alone and hasn’t the slightest bit of info out anywhere from the under streets of Los Santos to the depths of the internet. The crew has been interested in recruiting them for ages. They almost certainly become more involved in it than they should. Who ever could the undetectable, sniper with unmatched accuracy be other than Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull of a trigger

**Author's Note:**

> heck yeah ray is nonbinary thus they/them pronouns  
> jack is femme for this au so they/she pronouns generally  
> the beginning is rushed and terrible because I started this at the third line of dialogue and decided I needed an actual beginning sigh  
> does this really have a story? who knows  
> I let you know when I find out

The group has gathered in the living room of the apartment. Several of them sip at beers, anxiety slipping into the edges of their smiles, and the tips of the fingers as they tap out a nervous beat. Geoff, a chilly beer in his iron grip, stands solemnly at the window. He looks out over the city with his mouth drawn into a tight line.

Jack drifted from room to room, sitting down at the request of Ryan who wished to avoid a worse headache watching them, but then anxiously jumping up again and going to fish another coke out of the fridge.

When Jack had settled somewhat permanently on the couch, they glanced over at Geoff. Still at the window. Not a word past his lips since sundown. Jack sighed tightly and set a hand on Gavin’s knee. They whispered a request to get the stoic man another beer and on the couch. Gavin nodded once, twice, and then he was gone.

Geoff plopped down passively on the couch a moment later.

Not a minute too soon after that, the door opened. In quick succession, all of their gazes turned to it. There, in the doorway, a man with disheveled brown hair and a steely stare no man who dared cross it had survived another day stood. In all of his scruffy, grumpy glory.

Gavin yelped and jumped over the back of the couch. A grin marked his face as he ran to Michael and walked into him for a hug with an audible _oof_.

“My boy!” he exclaimed.

Michael sighed. It might have been relief or amusement that brought the rocky smile to his face. His voice had a certain gruff toughness to it as he said, “Hey.”

He didn’t flinch when Geoff addressed him immediately.

“Got any info on ‘em?”

Michael walked easily to the couch. He took the still chilly drink that Ryan offered and dropped down onto the couch. Gavin watched his every move with big eyes.

“Nah, ‘course not, Geoff!” Michael sounded incredibly bitter. He looked even worse. Beside the ever constant furrow of his brows and thin lipped frown, he sported licks of lavender near the corner of his eyes and bags hanging gently underneath them. “They’re un-fucking-detectable, it’s ridiculous. I scope out the lower banks of Los Santos for _weeks_ and barely get a word beside vague rumors and a dead number.”

Geoff scoffed. “Who is this kid? Can’t get a read, a word from some junkie, or even a goddamn hit on the internet!”

Ryan, who had otherwise been passively observing the conversation for the most part shrugged and waved his soda in mock carelessness. “Hey, at this rate, we just might get something on them sometime next year.”

Michael snapped, “Shut up Ryan.”

Ryan held up his hands in defense before getting up and leaving to the kitchen. Within seconds, Gavin replaced his spot in the armchair. He jumped eagerly onto the ruby red cushion and almost giggled with glee as he took up the rest of the space with his arms. Geoff, in all of his tiredness, managed an amused smile.

“Hey, get outta my chair! I warmed that up myself, you know!”

“Boys,” Jack scolded. Ryan fell silent begrudgingly. Gavin and his eagerness dimmed considerably.

“Oi, Michael,” Gavin said.

“What?”

“You look tired, boi.”

“Thanks,” he muttered and took a sip of his drink.

Jack whacked Gavin on the arm and he yelped, meeting their stern gaze with an owlish stare of his own.

Gavin retried, with a slightly more pleasant, “What about that wrap of yours, Michael?”

“Ugh,” Michael began. “So, I’m out for weeks, yeah? In the pits of Los Santos—nearly got got in the west, some moron tried something they definitely regretted—“ a nod of approval from Ryan, which was received by Michael and returned. “Then I’m running around like a nut tryin’ to find some scrap of intel on this person and one of the only things I find is an alias the guys who hire him use.”

Jack made an encouraging sound. Michael continued, on a roll like a wheel down a hill. “All the big guns who hire ‘em said that it’s all very discreet, the same old burn phone, anonymous identity, agreed drop locations, need to know, in and out basis.”

Geoff said shortly, “So, nothing and more nothing?”

Michael set down the bottle. It hit the glass top table with a sharp _clink_ of thick glass.

“Nah, I got the alias and a few drop locations from one of the grubs.” Ryan moved to interject but Michael went on, “Not that it’s any use to us. A well known codename and coordinates that show us a few shitty drop spots that are scattered and seemingly irrelevant.”

While Gavin frowned and sank back into the armchair, Geoff sighed before taking a solid swig of his drink. Ryan passively gave Gavin a drink before allowing him to sit on his lap after settling in the armchair. The information remained up in the air as everyone considered it. Jack perked up and looked to Michael, who raised an eyebrow in question.

Jack asked, “Mind sharing them with me?”

A quick swipe at the bottle as it came sailing through the air. Geoff murmured appreciatively as Michael popped the cap. In the space of a few seconds this happened.

Michael tipped his bottle slightly and replied, “Dropped ‘em in your IM just before I got here.”

Jack nodded and dove into focusing on his computer. Gavin tried to look interested but defaulted to messing with Ryan and attempting to gain his favor. Ryan shooed his hand away from the top of his thigh and, a moment later, the hem of his shirt.

“So what’s the plan now?” Ryan asked.

The others all looked uncertain. Michael moved from surprised to guarded, considering the question carefully. Jack typed away at their computer, fingers moving swiftly over the keys, eyes averted but brows knitted loosely. Having abandoned pestering his seating arrangement Gavin visibly attempted to garner some type of answer but remained silent.

Michael offered, “We see what we can get after Jack digs up… _whatever_ from the coordinates. Then, uh…? Geoff?”

“We’re sure as hell not gonna sit here with our thumbs up our asses waiting for this prick.”

Gavin chimed in, “Is the heist on the bank still on?”

“Fuck yeah it is. Still need that helicopter, though,” Geoff added.

Gavin turned to the man under him. “Ryan!”

”Hm?” he murmured half-heartedly. The faint smile on his lips showed what he knew, though—what Gavin was going to ask.

Gavin said, “Didn’t you convince that ponce at the hangar to give you one?”

The smile was promoted to a smug smirk. It spread across his lips like butter on toast and should not have been as unsettling as it was.

“Oh yeah I convinced him pretty well. It should be up on the carrier by morning,” he added.

For the first time during the conversation Geoff smiled appreciatively. “Cool,” he said. “Y’all should expect to be off by about, what, nightfall?” He directed the end of the sentence at Jack. They didn’t even look up.

“About right.”

Geoff nodded. He said, “Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna call it a night. Have a good one, boys.”

Gavin gave a wave. Michael lifted a hand and spit out a salty swear as his drink fell. Geoff laughed and accepted it before leaving down the hall to his bedroom.

.,.,.

On the other side of midnight, many of the others had resigned to bed. Jack had left, laptop in hand, rambling to themselves in a mumble as they took off down the hallway with little more than half a nod when Gavin looked up. At the bottom of what he decided to be his last beer, Ryan sighed and stood. He said a short goodnight and left as well.

That left the two golden boys on the couch. With heavy eyes and more than a few bevs under their belts. Gavin leaned heavily on Michael, eyes flitting closed many times before he nudged him back awake.

“Mm,” Gavin mumbled incoherently.

“What was that, boi?”

Gavin huffed, in an amusing way that made Michael grin. But not as much as what he said did. He muttered, “I wanna kiss, you big dumb idiot.”

The smile even slipped into his voice. He replied somewhat cheekily, “Yeah?”

Gavin said back, “Yeah.”

Michael nuzzled into his hair. Gavin sighed but he shifted impatiently a moment later. Letting a small, silly smile slip Michael put a hand under Gavin’s chin and connected their lips. He missed a little, planting a wayward kiss on the corner of his lips, but Gavin hummed and kissed him again nonetheless.

For a few minutes they kissed. Re-familiarizing themselves with the feel of each other again, almost. If they hadn’t already traced their lips across the plain of the other’s skin hundreds, thousands of times. Gavin smiled and tugged at the soft shirt in between his fingers. If the smell of Michael, warm and lovely and familiar, hadn’t been soaked into his sheets and the corners of his mind. Michael hummed, running a lazy finger down the slope of his neck. Across his collarbones, over his shoulder, down his arm. Grasped for the hand at the end, looping their index fingers together. Gavin squeezed back as he did.

“You dope,” Gavin said with a goofy smile.

Michael shrugged. “Eh,” he dismissed. He sneaked another kiss and turned back to his game as quickly as they had pulled away from it.

The night moved slowly on. If it were to actually move, it would be walking absently across the street like a middle-aged woman that loved to take her time. Gavin frowned and struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched Michael play, growing more frustrated as it became increasingly harder.

“Michael,” Gavin whined. “I wanna go to bed.”

Michael paused the game and looked down at the mumbling Brit. “Yeah?” he said.

“Mhm,” Gavin murmured, more out of emphasis than necessity.

“Okay, let’s go boi.”

“Can I sleep with you? I missed you.”

“Of course you can. Now come on, before you fall asleep on the couch.”

Gavin fell easily into his offer of help, taking his hand with a surprisingly firm grip. Michael tugged him up and roped an arm around his waist. Despite his eager start, Gavin still leaned heavily into him. He was taller and a lot lankier but Michael managed without much difficulty.

In the night, long after Gavin had fallen asleep in his arms snuggled up against him, Michael looked down at him and smiled. Soft and tired and reflecting the loneliness of many nights spent in silence with the absence of another heartbeat beating in time with each breath. The warm, familiar feeling of the other person beside you, in your arms, under your lips.

Michael sighed thinly and whispered, “Missed you too, Gavin.”

He fell into sleep not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> indulgent mavin ending bluhhhh


End file.
